And I Thought Lilly Was Weird
by Mardia
Summary: Michael's thoughts about Lilly and Hank running off. It also has a few Michael/Mia thoughts mixed in.


And I Thought Lilly Was Weird 

Summary: Michael POV. Michael thinks about Lilly and Hank running off in Princess in the Spotlight. Also has hints of a Michael/Mia paring.

Spoliers: all the way up to the second book

Rating:PG-13

Genre: General/Humor

Paring: some Michael/Mia thoughts

This has _got_ to be a historical moment. Lilly Moscovitz, ditching class to hang out with a guy whose I.Q. is probably a thousand times lower than hers but makes every female he comes in contact with swoon.

I was there, and I still can't believe it!

And have I mentioned yet that Mia looks absolutely adorable when she's being paranoid? 

I'm serious. Not only is the girl quirky, beautiful, smart, kind, and fun to be around, she can also make paranoia look adorable.

Today when Mia cam by to pick us up, there was this guy in plaid sitting next to her. 

Not just any guy, but a guy who makes even Josh Richter, Prince William, and Leonardo DiCaprio look like 30-ish, balding guys with beer guts.

When Lilly saw him, this piece of of Pop Tart she'd been chewing fell out of her mouth. 

Yes, this guy could make even _Lilly Moscovitz_-who has an I.Q. of 170, is dating a musical genius, and happens to be a rampant feminist-drool.

I, needless to say, was a tad bit worried. If this guy could make even _my sister _swoon, imagine the effect he had on Mia!

Not much of one, apparently. Mia introduced him as her cousin Hank from Indiana who was visiting for a few days and wanted to see a real New York school.

And don't imagine that Lilly was the only one who drooled over him. Oh no. It seems that the entire female population of Albert Enstein-with the exception of Mia, _thank God_-has no defense against his charms.

According to Shameeka, Lana Weinburger was drooling all over him in Algebra.She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and flipping her hair until Mr. G had to ask if she needed to go to the bathroom.

That calmed her down for about five minutes. 

Okay, this guy is a menace to society. With the exception of immediate family members, every single female he comes into contact with will worship the ground he walks on!

Take lunch, for example. Lilly was flirting with Hank the entire time. 

Lilly, flirting. Do I _need_ to spell out how bizarre that sounds?

She was asking him all these questions, like did he have a girlfriend, and went on bout how he should really be exploring New York and seeing all the interesting places here. "For example, there's the Transit Museum, which is fascinating."

No, people, I kid you not, Lilly really did say that.

I nearly gagged. 

Then the bell rang. Lilly insisted that Hank see the part that she had painted herself for the play _My Fair Lady_. Which, by the way, was a street lamp.

Mia said okay, and we haven't seen hide or hair of them since. 

Mia was freaking. But she wasn't have as bad as Pelkowski, who was going nuts.

The guy wouldn't stop playing Mahler, and it felt like nails were being pounded into my skull. Even Mrs. Hill realised that the only way to keep our sanity in her class was to shut Pelkowski up in the closet. 

She even let us steal mats from the gym to muffle the sound of that damned violin by leaning them against the door of the supply closet. 

Didn't work too well. My head was still pounding three classes later.

Mia was becoming increasingly paranoid as time went on. She said, and I quote, "For all we know, they might have been kidnapped by Libyian terrorists!"

Lars was cracking up at that point, but I was trying very hard not to laugh.(By the way, I succeeded, although my gut reaction was to roll around on the floor laughing hysterically.)

Because even when Mia's being all paranoid and has these worry lines between her eyes, she still looks really, really beautiful.

In a kind of bizarre way, it shows how much she cares about Lilly.

I wonder if she'd be as worried about _me_ if I was missing. 

Okay, that's enough self-pity for tonight. 

I caught a glimpse of Mia's journal during G&T and saw this list. 

Top Five places Lilly and Hank could be

(Written by Mia Thermopolis. Commentary by Michael Moscovitz.)

1. Transit Museum. (an actual possibilty, considering how insane Lilly's been acting)

2. Enjoying some corned beef at 2nd Avenue. (also possible, although I don't think Lilly would really like corned beef all that much. Besides, we're not Irish)

3. Looking up Dionysius Thermopolis's name on the wall of the wall of immigrants at Ellis Island (I find this the most reasonable idea on the list)

4. Getting tattoos on St. Mark's Place (yes, she really did come up with that)

5. Making wild passionate love back in his room at the Soho Grand (commentator currently laughing his head off)

And I thought that Lilly was weird. 


End file.
